1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to cooking apparatus. It also relates to a base for cooking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different types of outdoor cooking apparatus including a base and a dome are well known. The base and the dome define a hemispherical body including a cooking chamber in which a combustible material, e.g. charcoal briquettes or the like, provide heat to cook food in a barbecue fashion. A typical example of such apparatus is a Weber™ kettle barbecue which has a metal base and dome. In use, the metal of the dome and base heats up resulting in reduced efficiency and hindering portability of the apparatus in use. For the purposes of this specification apparatus in the form of a so-called “kettle barbecue” should be predominantly, but not exclusively, borne in mind.